


Warm Up

by TempoWrites



Series: Safety [2]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Anthro, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Foreskin Play, Friendship/Love, Frot, Frottage, Furry, Gay, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Ottsel Daxter, Rain, Rain Sex, Size Difference, Teasing, Tess heartily approves, Video & Computer Games, ottsel on elf action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempoWrites/pseuds/TempoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Tess is away, the boys will play...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SillynekoRobin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillynekoRobin/gifts).



> This is a sequel to our story "Safety," where the trio finds a means of changing to ottsels and back.

~ ~ ~

 

Rain pattered against the bedroom window. Cool evening air snuck in through the tiny gaps in the window frame, teasing a chill to Daxter's nose. But the ottsel had other teasing in mind. 

 

He sat on a pillow between Jak's tan, spread legs. Dax's tail tip twitched on the cool pillowcase as he ogled his best friend in their shared nudity. The first time Tess had been out of town on business, the boys had found a strange shyness and hesitation stall their naked make out fun-times. Only after Tess assured them over the comm that she was all for them keeping each other in practice did their horniness overcome their doubts. After that, they'd groped and humped and ground their way to sticky satisfaction. She had, however, insisted on watching them over the comm...

 

Jak's gaze flicked to him only occasionally, as if there could be anything else as interesting in the room as Orange Lightning between his legs. His wet clothes piled on the floor, he wore nothing but a shy blush, his blue eyes tracking the ottsel's every move. Having just come in from the rain, his dick lay soft and supple atop his balls. The tip hid from the cool air under its smooth and supple foreskin.

 

Not that Daxter was going to complain; he liked taking him from floppy to firm. His fuzzy digits trailed through green-blonde pubic hair to curl around it. The weather had even left a slight chill to the head of his cock, which simply wouldn't do. The ottsel leaned forward and planted a kiss, with plenty of tongue, on the very tip of it. 

 

The human breathed a little harder as his fuzzy lover massaged back the skin of his cock, revealing the delicate ridge of its head. That playful nose dragged around it as those whiskers traced his most sensitive flesh.

 

Daxter grinned as Jak grew harder in his paws. Wrapping around his girth now took both of his dainty paws. He pressed the head into the soft fluff of his chest. "Ya like that, Jak?"

 

His friend's head tilted back against the wall with a groan. He gave a weak nod. A sparkle of precum collected at his slit. 

 

Daxter eyed the moisture. "Ooh, what'd we got here?" Shiny little Precursor whiskers twitched at the musky scent as his little tongue lapped it up. He nuzzled the velvety-soft skin of his cock head. "Mmmm, tasty as always."

 

Jak pulsed a little thicker in his grasp. He reached down to rub the base of his shaft, rough fingers tracing smooth skin.

 

Those orange paws kept stroking. Tension eased out of the fair-haired thighs to either side of the ottsel. That firm, upstanding shaft bobbed with every loving motion. Here and there, it bounced low enough to bump the emerging length of ottsel below. 

 

At the head of the bed, Jak just lay back to enjoy the attentions. That normally serious face drifted into a state of pleasured serenity. He looked so perfectly content. 

 

Unable to resist, the little orange creature sat back down and wiggled his cold toes against the underside of Jak's sack.

 

"Dax!" The mighty hero jumped and squirmed, but the ottsel kept him restrained with a few quick strokes. 

 

The ottsel warmed his toes against the sensitive flesh behind his lover's balls with subtle pressure. "What?" Pulling that thick cock close, he dragged the tender flesh of his own against it as he lapped another drip of precum. "You complainin'?"

 

"Mmmmf... Ah..." He muscled chest rose and fell. "Keep doin' that."

 

Dax smirked. Being of the tiny persuasion, controlling a big lug like Jak was kinda nifty. He stroked faster, rocking his hips and grinding against his best friend's throbbing erection. Both hands worked the human's foreskin up and down against his amused lips. Wouldn't be long now...

 

"Mmmm!" The larger male shuddered, his hands seizing the blankets. "Oh!"

 

Feeling the telltale pulses up Jak's shaft, the ottsel pitched forward to hump his length along his human lover's. Sparing a hand for himself, he gripped his sheath and rubbed with frantic lust. 

 

Those heavy balls jumped atop the ottsels paws. Jak's breath caught, hard.

 

The ottsel nuzzled up to the tip of his lover's cock and opened wide. 

 

A salty rush spurted into his wide, waiting mouth. Heat ran down the roof of his mouth to pool at his gums. That did it. He squirmed and shivered in orgasm's grasp as he swallowed the ample load. 

 

Passion ran hot down the back of his hand, clinging to his lush fur like he clung to this moment of pure ecstasy. As euphoria faded to elation, he brought the thick white fluid within tongue range. The mix of their flavors fired some primordial nerves in his Precursor brain, reducing him to a trembling and fuzzy jelly.  

 

Jak, meanwhile, trailed off into dribbles and murmurs. 

 

His lover kissed away the last of the warm, fresh semen and licked his delicate little lips. The ottsel flopped back onto the pillow, sticky, tingly, and utterly sated. 

 

Just as he started to drift into a happy haze, a strong hand gripped his arm and towed him up for some cuddles against that broad chest. 

 

He snuggled in against the hot, hunky human. Despite the weather, the day was turning out warmer than expected.

 

~ ~ ~

  
  
  
  



End file.
